10 Stages of Love
by WaterFae110
Summary: There's a whole lot more to Naga and Pabu than just being the friends/sidekicks to Team Avatar. Human Form. For the "10 Stages of Love" challenge. How a Southern Watertribe girl fell in love with a Republic City boy.
1. Stage 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Bryke.

**A/N: ** I have so many feels for this ship right now. There's not enough Paga going around, so I decided to use them for the "10 Stages of Love" challenge.

* * *

**Stage 1 - First Sight**

Republic City was different. It was nothing like the South Pole where Naga could run freely around the tundra until her legs cramped, stand at the mountain's edge and take in all the fresh air her lungs would allow, or watch the dark blue and purple hues slowly fade and mix with the pink and deep oranges of the sunrise from the cliffs. No. In the city, life was bustling. Cars weaved in and out of lanes while airships flew overhead. People chased and shoved. They blared their engines and screamed profanities in the early morning. Much different from the serenity that the snow brought to her home.

It was not that she was unhappy or not enjoying herself in the City. Far from it! Accompanying Korra on her journey had to be one of the best decisions Naga had ever made. The time spent away from the Pole had opened her eyes to a completely new world, experiencing things she never would have dreamed if she had stayed behind. The problem was merely _homesickness_.

Naga released a sigh after the thought and settled down on a nearby bench. She had been mindlessly roaming the streets, waiting for Korra to finish with probending practice and hoped that they could soon return to Air Temple Island for a much deserved nap.

"Hey, babe." She suddenly heard a male voice say from nearby. Curious, Naga leaned over attempting to peer pass the shrubbery that blocked her view and found a young man with one arm outstretched, supporting him as he closed in on a slightly younger girl, her cheeks a bright shade of pink.

"Ewe…" Was all Naga managed to whisper at the sight before her, also making a mental note to avoid the boy, should she ever run into him. Shouldn't be too hard, she thought. His red hair would give him away immediately.

With her nose scrunched up in disgust, Naga pushed herself back up onto her feet and began the march back to the probending arena. Korra would most likely be searching for her now and the necessity to escape the cringing scene became far too strong. Naga convinced herself then that she much preferred Southern Water Tribe boys. They had tact. Manners. They weren't sly, conniving ladies men that looked upon women as if they were a piece of seal jerky.

Republic City was different.

Republic City boys were even more so.


	2. Stage 2

**Stage 2 - Introduction**

Korra was already waiting by the steps of the arena – arms crossed over her chest and lips pursed – when Naga arrived. If today's practice was in any way similar to past sessions, then it was safe to assume that the cause of the young Avatar's distress was due to a certain firebender.

"Finally, Naga!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air, "Air Temple Island. Now. I can't _stand_ to be here anymore!"

Naga only smiled at her friend's antics, knowing full-well the meaninglessness of her statements. She held out an arm in an offer to help carry some of the equipment, but Korra ignored the gesture and simply took a hold of Naga's hands, dragging her towards the water. The teen complied, allowing Korra to pull her along, but only until she saw a familiar shade of red dart pass and across the street. She came to a sudden halt and released herself from her friends grip, turning her gaze at the direction he had been heading. The probending arena? She tilted her head in wonder. He didn't seem like a probender.

"Naga?" Korra said, getting hold of her attention, the irritation in her voice now gone and replaced with curiosity, "Something wrong?"

"Huh?" Naga shook her head, bringing herself back to the present and turned towards Korra, "Oh, no…just…I thought…that boy…" she gestured to the young man quickly making his way up the steps, "I saw him today near the park."

Korra glanced in the direction Naga pointed. Her mouth opened slightly in realization when she caught sight of the boy now disappearing through the entrance, "Oh…you mean Pabu!"

"Pabu?"

"Yeah. He isn't a probender." Korra continued with her hands waving dismissively. She turned on her heel and started towards the docks once more; where their little boat would be waiting, for them, "He's just Bolin's friend."

Naga's gaze feel upon the probending arena once more and at the doors the city boy had walked through.

So the city boy's name was Pabu.

And he was a friend of Bolin's.

"_Interesting._"


	3. Stage 3

**Stage 3 – Brief Interaction**

"AW, C'MON REF!" Naga shouted angrily. She was on her feet, one hand buried itself into her long white locks, while the other was furiously waved about overhead, "We watching the same game or what?" The teen continued to cry despite her words going unheard by the official.

A low chuckle emitted from the individual sitting beside her. Naga looked down at her companion; one whom she had been properly introduced to only minutes before the match began. It was the first response she had gotten from him since the meeting, which initially surprised her. Naga was half-expecting sickeningly sweet utterances and unsettling flirty glances. None came however. Perhaps the city boy did have _some_ tact.

"Problem, Pabu?"

The red-head threw his hands up in mock surrender, brows cocked and a smile upon his lips, "No. Nope."

Naga side-eyed him suspiciously as he brought his hands down.

"It's just refreshing." He replied, rising from his seat to lean against the railing beside her, "Most girls I know come to fawn over them." He gestured over to the two brothers darting across the ring, "Or bored out of their minds."

By that point, Naga had completely turned her attention away from the battle and towards Pabu instead. His attention however, was the complete opposite, yet he continued to add to the exchange.

"It's nice to know you're genuinely into the game." Pabu still refused to glance her way and maintained his focus on the match, "It's kind of cute."

And she was glad. Otherwise, he might have seen the rush of pink adorn her cheeks.


End file.
